An unexpected Blessing part 1
by GabxLuci027
Summary: This story is part of a series as you can already tell by the title. Real summary is inside k please enjoy. Drarry. Future remusxseverus future lokix? Lady loki. Severus and loki are friends .
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Lady loki falls through the void and lands in Hogwarts school for wizards and witches. She finds trouble as the halls of Hogwarts are being stalked by a deadly monster. Not only that she has to deal with this idiot who thinks they would make a great couple together.

* takes place on the night of when Harry and Ron crash into the Whooping willow.*

*Harry & Draco already in a relationship. Loki is female. Thor and avengers won't appear in this story but later on in the series. Also using the Dumbledore from movies 1 and 2. (Don't know the actors name.)*

%#%#%#%#%#%

Chapter ManagementChapter 1: Crash landing

Chapter Text

Crash!

All of Hogwarts was woken at the loud noise at midnight. The teachers rolled out of their beds to calm the students. Finally after a few long minutes making sure the students went back to bed and stayed there (that means you Weaselys get back to bed!), teachers were able to make it outside toward the Whomping Willow. However the grand tree was fit to be tied. It thrashed to and fro, one could feel the rage it had oozing out of its bark. The branches were like whips with bards, it took twelve stunning spells to hold down the mighty tree to get near it.

The dust settled to reveal a deep crater.

The teachers peered inside to find a woman of grace and beauty in terrible pain. Her arms broken, her legs in an awkward position, her clothes torn revealing an indecent amount of skin, broken skin seeping with blood and a large head wound with a large amount of blood flowing from the gash.

The head master arrived on to the scene taking in the shocked faces of his staff before looking at the broken figure lying in the crater before waving his wand levitating the woman out of the deep hole and to the hospital wing with the staff following right behind him.

Madame Pomfrey greeted them and urged them into the hospital wimg. She sponge bathed the injured woman getting rid of the dirt so no infections took place. The cleaning revealed long raven silky hair, a heart shaped face, skin like fresh fallen snow, pouty pink lips, and a figure to die for clad in a forest green dress with gold lining of lilacs.

"What should we do Albus?" asked McGonagall as she help Pomfrey tuck the new patient in. "How badly injured is she?" asked Dumbledore. "Terribly injured I am afraid to move her is going to cause more damage so moving her to Sain't Mungo is out of the question," said Pomfrey as she waved her wand to cancel the diagnosis spells. "I believe it would be wise to wait for our new guest to wake up. Now teachers please return to your rooms, we begin teaching tomorrow we will leave Madame Pomfrey to take care of our new visitor.", said Dumbledore. The teachers filed out of the hospital wing leaving Madame Pomfrey to her work, retiring to their respective beds.


	2. The start of Curiosity

Light crept in from the curtains rousing a grumbling Harry with bed head to the world of the living.

Smack. Smack.

These are the noises Harry made with his mouth before his blurry vision took in the sight of a still snoring Ron before making his way to the rest room to get ready for the first day of school.

Hot water poured out of the over head nozzle. Giving a slight hiss Harry let the warm water wash over his body getting lost in his mind for a few moments before loud bangs on the door made Harry snap open his eyes and yelled that he would be out in a few minutes. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel he quickly wrapped it around his waist, scrambling for his glasses the door slammed open revealing Dean Thomas with a snarl on his face. "Hey Dean if you had just waited a few more minutes the bathroom would have been all yours", said Harry whose forehead creased when Dean just scowled deeper.

"You and Ron are in a whole lot of trouble, mate. Thanks to you two, Gryffindor is at negative three hundred thanks to your little performance last night. We are way behind that it will be impossible to win the house cup this year and now the whole house is out for blood," snarled Dean turning to leave but dropped off one last message to Harry before he left, "One more thing Potter the Slytherine Prince has decided to put out a hit on you." As the last word left his mouth Dean stalked off in a huff.

"Slytherine Prince. . . . Slytherine Prince . . . . Slyther-Oh shit Draco is going to have my head!," panicked Harry who was scrambling to put on his robes and tie his shoes at the same time left Harry with a nice few bruises.

Harry threw himself out the door and down the stairs only to be knocked off his feet by a wall of flesh. Lying on the floor for about five seconds Harry was grabbed by the scruff of his robes and pulled back onto his feet. Dusting himself off Harry was about to thank whoever helped him when he heard Ron's voice call out saying, "What the Bloody Hell are YOU doing here!?" Looking up Harry meet the dark eyes of one Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherine quidditch team.

"If you must know little Monkey," at this Flint smirked when Ron bristled and turned red in the face, "I am here to visit my boyfriends, Oliver Wood and Percy Weasely." THAT'S right those three have been going out since their second year at Hogwarts remembered Harry. "By the way Harry if I were you I would be looking for a safe place to hide Malfoy is furious with you from last night's stunt so good luck mate." "I know I know" groaned Harry .

#Meanwhile else where.#

"When I see him I will CRUSH HIM!"

(Guess who.)

#Back to Harry#

"Sigh thanks mate" said Harry before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him out to the great hall.

* * *

Hermione greeted the two with a cuff to the back of the head and a scolding before pulling them into a hug saying how lucky that such a stunt didn't kill them.

Just then a brown old owl dropped a red envelope in front of Ron.

" Look everyone Weaselys got a howler" shouted Finnigan.

"You have better open it, I got one from my grandmother once it was awful" said Neville.

With shaking hands Ron opened the enveloce like one would defusing a bomb when suddenly he dropped it. The only way to describe what was happening was the inanimate object suddenly coming to life with a ferocious roar.

"RONALD WEASLEY

HOW DARES YOU STEAL THAT CAR, YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN IN QUERY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!?

IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME !?

Oh and Ginny dear your father and I are so happy you made Gryffindor."

At those last words the Howler blew a raspberry at Ron before tearing itself up. Ron was mortified at what just happened that he couldn't speak. It was silent but not for long.

The doors to the great hall banged opened as Filch the caretaker along with his cat Mrs. Norris rushed into the Great Hall and up to the Head master, whispering in his ear. The golden trio didn't know what was going on but one thing was certain this was going to be an exciting year.

Notes:

Dean's not the bad guy I just need someone to spit out the cold hard truth of what's to come so he might be like that later in the series as well. Not sure yet. Also I think Ron and Harry deserve to be punished more for the stunt they pulled and Ron looks like a monkey to me.

I also want to make it clear that Draco will not be the one causing trouble but someone else and their not in Slytherine because let's be honest it's kinda cliche.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

It's short but I ordered some harry potter books from Amazon so I can be more knowledgeable about what I am suppose to be doing so I will post the other half of this latter ... hopefully. Enjoy the chapter .

* * *

Chapter Text

"Aaaah!"

With a groan one of one realizing they are injured Loki was slowly brought back into consciousness by the sound of a door opening follow by the sound of one muttering to themself on 'crazy boyfriends ' & ' Why am I still with him'.

Loki smirked to herself in amusement before letting out another groan of pain.

The noise on the other side of the curtain stopped.

Loki held her breath it was silent for a few moments. Then the noise started again and loki let her self relax.

When suddenly the curtain was drawn aside loki's eyes meet with another being.

Notes:

Gasp! Can you guess who withdrew the curtain ?

If you guess correctly I will dedicate the next chapter to you. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Draco Malfoy

This chapter is dedicated to lianell and Perssassy_Jackson4life.

P.s. if you have an account on please go onto Gabxluci027 and vote on a poll I have going on. Thank you ^.^ .

* * *

.Silver grey eyes meet with sparkling green.

The two beings stared at each other for a few moments before both asking who were you.

The light blond haired boy spoke, "Pardon me but who ate you !?"

Loki raised one perfect eyebrow then she spoke in a pained voice, "It's customary for the male to give his name first."

The little boy blushed a rosy red color and looked away avoiding eye contact.

"S-sorry," stammered the little silver eyed boy, "My name is Draco Malfoy may I have your name my lady?"

"Certainly my little lord my name is loki Odi-", the woman stopped and she had a daze look in her eyes like she wasn't there.

"Milady are you alright ?", asked Draco who was worried and wondering if he should call Madame Pomfrey.

The black haired beauty seemed to have snapped out of what ever trance she was in and assured Draco that every thing was fine.

"Don't worry child it's nothing. My name is Loki and I come from a far away place."

"What is the name of this 'place'?", questioned the tiny Malfoy with his eyes shining at the thought of an unknown land.

"That is an excellent question Mr Malfoy."

Both Loki and Draco froze and at the exact moment turned as one to see Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye and wearing lavender robes with golden spirals twirling about.

* * *

Notes:

This was going to be longer except I don't know what to do. Ideas would be appreciated .


	5. Author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	6. Author challenges readers

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing a challenge .

The challenge is in the form of creating story with one these pairings :

* Darkseid/loki (either male or female Loki)

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

*Thanos/Loki (male or female loki)

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

*Dracula/Batman ( bottom Batman)

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin aka gold at Hogwarts

*Loki/Thrandruil

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck as a prize one chapter in all of my stories will be dedicated to the story I find the most exciting also I will TRY to do story that the winner wants me to do.

This contest will begin Now and End on October 31st when I look over what you have so good luck everyone!

Ps. Your story must be completed if not you are out of the running.

Pps. To let me know of your story go to Gabxluci027 profile click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name and what the story is about.

Thank you.


	7. Dumbledore

_"That is an excellent question Mr Malfoy."_

 _Both Loki and Draco froze and at the exact moment turned as one to see Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye and wearing lavender robes with golden spirals twirling about._

"Headmaster sir."

'Headmaster?", though Loki as she looked at the man in a amusing dress style approached closer to her resting place, "ah this must be a school." "Well good morning my dear I am Album Dumbledore headmaster of Howarth school of magic now may I have your name my dear girl ?"

"My name is Liking I am from a realm called Asgard."

"Asgard...? Loki...? It is an honor to meet you milady!"

Uh excuse me headmaster but what's Asgard?" asked a curious Draco.

"Asgard is a mystical place known as a realm for Norse God's and part of the world tree known as Yssagridl (?). See there are nine realms which contain different species of races; dwarves on one realm, the vanir, light elves, dark elves, fire giants, frost gaints, the Aesir, the people who died a heroic death, and then there are the people who did not give a hero's death if I remember it correctly I believe the realm was called Hellheim am I right my lady?"

Loki simply nodded her head to show her answer.

Dumbledore continued on, "Now as for the name Loki he is the God of Mischief, Chaos, Fire, Magic, and the mother of, forgive me my dear, monsters."

"Your correct on everything except the male part I don't know why people automatically assume I am a male", replied Loki with a slight shrug however the simple movement was enough for Loki to let out a hiss of pain through her teeth. A elderly woman appeared seemingly out of no-where to distribute pain medication and to shoo away visitors and "I don't care if you are the Headmaster this is my patient and my hospital wing so as far as I am concern go kiss an ogre.", apparently the woman's name is Madame Pomfrey and as far as Loki could see not one to trifle with.

"Well my dear when you feel up to being out and about I will let young mister Draco here show you around the school with a teacher and we will talk later but in the mean time I wish you a speedy recovery. Oh and don't worry about Pomfrey here she doesn't bite well, not literally." said Dumbledore with a wink before he scuttled off with Draco before Madame Pomfrey could get her hands on him.

* * *

Notes:

I don't know the realms names are right so I am doing inhabitants of realms instead.


End file.
